


Red Kryptonite

by LSWild



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, Set in Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSWild/pseuds/LSWild
Summary: What happens when Kara is poisoned with Red Kryptonite and the effects makes her confront Cat about the abusive treatment in and out of CatCo.





	1. Red K

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, how are you guys doing?  
> Well, after testing my English writing skills at the DWP fandom, I decided to try and translate a few of my Supergirl fanfics to English.  
> This is a two-shot set back in season 1 when I started to write for this fandom, where I only had a picture of Kara in a black suit as a teaser for the episode Falling.  
> I hope this is okay and a good read. English is not my first language and I have no beta, so please, forgive any mistakes.
> 
> It seems in this parallel universe I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters, hm, weird. But the idea for this little story is mine, so at least I have that. Enjoy :3

Kara was outraged. If it wasn’t enough all the disrespect she had to endure from her boss, now she was being replaced. Yes, replaced. There was no reason for Cat Grant to have another assistant. She probably was going to wait Kara teach the job for the new girl so that she could fire the blonde and keep the new brunette. One that had not broken her son’s heart.

How would she know that Adam was one of those people that fall in love at first sight and on the first date is already planning the wedding and how many children they’re going to have? Well, she did think that maybe, if she went out with him, she could have a piece of the woman she wanted for a few months now, but even then, one date is not enough to want to spend the rest of your life with someone. Now she has to endure the cold shoulder from her boss and share the time between teaching the new assistant, saving the city and still be effective at the office. And if all that was still not enough, some stupid person decided to expose her to something radioactive; she could feel it running through her veins.

Thinking about it all was just making the situation worse and the effects of the radiation was already becoming clear. It was like during the whole day after the exposure her eyes started to open to the bad side of humanity, how she was unjustly treated and how she had not realized before the disgusting way some men looked at her, or even how James was showing signs of wanting something more than friendship. However, none of this mattered anymore, he didn’t want her before and so would not have her now.

Her outrage towards Cat was turning into hate and a desire to show who really had the power in that absurd relationship dynamic they had, and the more these thoughts consumed her being the more she believed it was time to confront Miss Grant and show what real power looked like.

Not wanting to be seen easily, she took the black uniform from her House that looked a lot like her Aunt’s. Taking a look at the mirror she liked what she saw, of the way the uniform hugged her body revealing her curves and well-defined muscles, her hair was loose cascading through her back. With that she opened the window and took off to CatCo; there was no doubt she would find her boss there.

***

“I do hope that you have a very good reason to disturb my-” The words failed her when she looked at the glass door of her office.

Kara noticed how those honey colored eyes traveled through her body, probably appreciating the way the black material looked like a second skin. The anger quickly vanished and a malicious smile took its place. Making sure to add a little bit more of sway to her hips, she walked slowly but determined to the desk, stopping in front of it for a few seconds before circling it and positioning herself behind the brown leather chair.

“What do you think you are doing, Supergirl?”

“Oh, not Superwoman? Or Superbaby? Superblonde maybe?” She held the chair so Cat wouldn’t turn.

“And why would I call you any of those names?” Her annoyance was very clear on her voice.

 “Maybe because you always call me by other names? Kiera, Keira, Karen and so many others I can barely remember.” Her lips formed a victorious smile when she heard the older woman hold her breath. “Breathe.” She whispered, letting her lips touch the shell of her ear.

“What are you doing here, Kiera?” Her voice was pure ice and distaste.

“I came here to do what nobody seems capable of doing; putting you on your place.” She released the chair and went to sit on the couch, getting a cup of M&M’s. “See, you think of yourself as someone untouchable and above all, and honestly, I don’t blame you for that. You have so many connections and blackmail material, I’m astonished you are not the President or in some equally powerful position besides being the ‘Queen of All Media’. But that does not give you the right to treat people like garbage and insignificants; useless I can agree, but not garbage. A lot happened today and I have no patience to keep dealing with your tantrums.” She took another glass of M&M’s and put in front of the CEO. “It’s not my fault that your day started terrible, it’s not my fault that people here don’t do their jobs right, it’s not my fault if your son Adam doesn’t know how to take a no and with all due respect, he’s not smart enough if he does not want to meet one of the most incredible women I have ever met, not counting your big ego, of course.

“That’s not the point though. I’m tired of all the bullshit you throw at me, tired of this cold shoulder and silence that you decided to use against me and how you never say my name correctly. I’m here today to show you what real power is and I have every intention of hearing you scream my name until the end of the night; perhaps this way you won’t forget it.”

“I can end you, you know? Expose your identity and everything you do here tonight.” She didn’t expect the hero to start laughing in light of such threat.

“I think I am going to show you in a clearer way who is the boss here.” She almost floated to the chair, swirling it so they were face to face. “Get up.” It was an order.

Cat couldn’t deny the effect the girl was having on her body, however, the fear of what may happen now that she had no power over the situation was bigger; Supergirl, Kara was not afraid anymore of exposure, of losing her job, and this new irresponsible and malicious side of her was something she didn’t know how to handle.

“Unbutton your shirt.”

“What?! Are you insane?” She almost screamed indignant.

“Do as I say or else I’ll have to do it myself and I can assure you, you won’t have a shirt anymore.” She crossed her arms waiting. “You know, it was not my intention to come here today and fuck you on your desk. I would just come here and face you until you understood I am not anyone else and then I would leave, but to your misfortune – or luck, depends how you see it – something woke up a part of me that always stayed caged.”

“And what part is that?” The curiosity took the best of her.

“The one that let me take what I want.” In a blink of an eye she had the older woman on her arms, taking those pink lips in a bruising kiss.

Not waiting for an invite, she thrust her tongue inside her boss’ mouth, fingers digging into delicate and slim hips, tearing a moan out.

“Kara.” She exhaled the name, breath almost impossible to normalize.

“I barely started and we’re already making progress.” She provoked.

“Shut up.” She growled trying to push the hero back to the kiss, but instead she found herself with her arms held against her back.

“You don’t call the shots anymore; the situation is not under your control.” She reminded in a serious voice, then made a trail with her tongue from neck to earlobe. “Turn around.” A simple whisper.

Her body decided to go against her brain and obeyed the order. Everything in her mind screamed to stop this nonsense, this madness; the consequences would be disastrous to her career, to her empire.

“You are going to regret coming here tonight.” She tried to be as threatening as possible.

“Well, tonight I don’t give a shit, so, lucky me.” She took the forgotten shirt on top of the desk and used it to tie the Journalist’s wrists behind her back.

“Untie me this instant, Supergirl!” She started to wrestle trying to free herself.

“Stop with the drama, will you? As if you’re not enjoying this, Miss Grant.” She took hold of the tied arms and drew their bodies near.

“I’m not liking this.” She stopped moving; it was useless to fight someone with super strength.

“Are you sure?” One of her hands descended slowly through smooth skin, not hesitating to bypass the pants and lingerie and a little patch of trimmed hair until she got to her warm and wet goal. Coating two fingers in the hot liquid she pulled it out and licked it. “I think you’re lying to me. Hmm, so delicious.” She bit her pulse point, feeling the heartbeat on her tongue.

“Damn it, Kara!” She couldn’t stop the moan. The rational part of her mind was getting smaller with every minute while her desire was growing, getting louder; maybe she should give in, surrender to her powerful assistant and see what pleasures she can get from a superhero.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Miss Grant. I hope you enjoy it, cause I’m sure as hell going to.” In a single move she had the tailored pants out, admiring the beautiful and strong calves; she decided to leave her with the high heels on. Seating on the brown leather chair she brought the older woman to her lap, already freeing a breast from the bra and sucking into her mouth eagerly, lavishing it with kisses and bites, her hand moving away the panties and entering the warm channel without warning.

“I thought you were going to use my desk?” Cat provoked between whimpers and moans.

“I have the whole night for that.”

Speeding her thrusts, she could feel Cat riding her fingers, so she inserted a third and went back to the breasts close to her face, this time adding bites to her chest and clavicle.

“Don’t you dare mark me.” She tried to withdraw but was stopped by a strong hand on her back.

“I do what I want and that includes letting people know that someone finally put you in your place.” Her teeth sank into the flash of her neck just to prove her point.

The hand on Cat’s back slipped down to her butt, the short fingernails sinking into her flesh and leaving half moon marks, helping her ride faster those 3 fingers inside her pussy. For long minutes the only sound in the office was of heavy breathing, whimpers and the occasional praise murmured between kisses.

“You are gorgeous, you know? And it is so hot to feel you griping my fingers, like your pussy don’t want to be left empty.” She took her fingers out just to lick the liquid of off it and them bury them again. “I want you to cum for me Cat, want to hear you moaning my name.”

There wasn’t a coherent thought in Cat’s mind, she could only feel pleasure running through her veins like electric currents. Fight the sensations was not an option anymore with a mind clouded with lust and desire, the rough treatment only making her hornier; the bites, grappling, the nails making a trail of angry red lines on her back, all this just carried her closer to what probably would be the best orgasm of her life.

“Come on Cat, cum for me, let me hear you.” She made quick circles with her thumb on the engorged clit, mouth going for a kiss, suckling her boss’ tongue like a pro until she felt the walls squeezing her fingers in an intense orgasm. Her lips freeing the tongue just to hear Cat moaning her name. “Good girl.” She smiled.

Extracting her fingers slowly the hero received a groan in protest. She made sure to clean the essence on the Journalist’s breasts and lick it all thoroughly. Cat, unable to hold herself seating, let her head drop to Supergirl’s shoulder, hoping her breathing would slow down instead of seeming like she’s just run a marathon.

“Don’t think it is over yet.” Loosing the knot of the shirt she took Cat on her arms and got up, putting her on the chair and turning to contemplate the contents of the desk. Pondering quickly if she should throw it all on the floor or take each item carefully. Deciding she didn’t care enough, she only grabbed the laptop – she had no money to replace it – and everything else went to the floor.

“What is wrong with you?” She asked outraged, but Kara simply disregarded her and so she huffed and leaned back on the chair.

“Stop that, you look like a child throwing a tantrum.” The blonde reprimanded while going to the bar and pouring a thumb of whisky for herself and a glass of water to the other blonde. “Drink.” She held the glass on those kiss swollen lips until Cat finished and then downed her own drink.

Grateful for the water, the CEO closed her eyes and relaxed, ready to have a little time to breath. However, her plans were destroyed when a pair of hands grabbed her hips and put her on top of the desk.

“What are you doing now?” She was asking that a lot for one night.

“Though I liked to taste you on my fingers, that wasn’t enough, so I’m going to the source.” With that said she brought the chair closer to the table and sat, sliding the black panties out of the way and opening Cat’s legs. Her mouth watered with the smell and sight of pink lips glistening with cum; not losing more time she dived into the hot sex, tongue swiping from bottom to top, moaning with the taste.

“Kara.”

She heard her name being whispered, looking up she saw how lost her boss was to the sensations. “I’m going to eat you out so good.” She warned before burying her face between pale thighs.

Her tongue explored every curve, every inch of pink skin. Using two fingers to open the outer lips to explore more. Kara took her time, searching for the places that made Cat moan louder or squirm. With her tongue deep into her pussy she could feel the orgasm approaching and instantly pulled away, giving one last lick to the pulsing and swollen clit.

“No! Why did you stop? Come back to work.” She was close to begging; fuck the consequences!

“I should have brought my strap-on.” Kara was talking to herself, not even noticing how the older woman’s eyes got even darker with lust. “I stopped because now is not the time for you to come. Later, maybe, I might let you come on my mouth.” She snatched Cat from the desk and turning her around pushed her on the glass till her breasts were pressed against it. Holding the shirt’s knot, she used the other hand to caress thighs, butt, back, neck and then made the reverse path with her mouth, taking advantage of the moment to bite one of her ass cheeks.

“Ow!” She tried to pry herself out of those painful teeth.

“This is so you’ll remember me every time you sit, remember how I took control and made you cum like nobody ever did.” She informed soothing the bite with her hot tongue.

The blonde hero got up and divested herself of her black uniform and red underwear, throwing the clothes on the floor. She tortured Cat using two fingers to stroke her entrance, smiling when the older woman pushed her hips trying to force the fingers inside. Having mercy, she entered her slowly but forcefully, using her own hips to put strength behind her thrusts. She wasn’t there to make love but to fuck, and that’s what she would do. Instantly she sped the movements, descending her naked torso until it was pressed against Cat’s back, putting more strength on her hips, hearing the CEO moaning with the feeling of her breasts pressed on her back.

“You like this, don’t you? Like being dominated, the rough treatment. Tell me, when was the last time someone fucked you this good, hm?” Kara inclined her body up to have some room to smack Cat’s ass, admiring her handprint in forming in a delicious shade of red.

“Far too… long. Yes, keep… going.” She was able to say between the moans that echoed through the floor. The sound of their bodies colliding and the slaps to her ass adding to the pleasurable symphony. Untying the shirt, the hero instructed her to hold the edge of the desk, but she pushed Cat’s torso up, just enough to have access to the small breasts and perk nipples.

“Now you’re going to come for me again, but this time? This time you are going to wet the whole desk, literally cum.” It was a shot in the dark, the Journalist might not be able to have a female ejaculation, but she decided to try anyway.

Changing her hand’s position, the ex-assistant started to pump her fingers from the front, searching for the G-spot and pressing it while simultaneously pressing her thumb on the engorged clit. The other hand was playing with the rose nipples, her mouth licked, kissed and sucked the skin of her neck and shoulders, sending the older woman’s body into overdrive.

Cat started to feel a different sensation on her body, a new and stronger pressure on her lower abdomen. However, she did not had time to think what that meant since the orgasm came crashing over her out of nowhere, her body convulsed and a large amount of warm liquid gushed out of her and soaked the glass of her desk. A scream tore itself from her throat and everything went black.

Kara kept going until there was not a drop of cum left inside her boss, then she took her out of the desk and lay her on the couch. After, she went in search of a hidden blanket that was only used in cold nights working late at the office. She covered the slender and fragile body.

Leaving the mess she created behind to make sure there’s no doubt about the events of the night, she collected her clothes from the floor and dressed herself; crouching down she caught a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note before leaving:

_“Miss Catherine Jane Grant, this night was not a dream and I do not regret it. I hope you call someone to clean up our mess before the working hours start – it would be embarrassing if your employees found out that someone was fucked on your office. Seeing as you passed out, I thought it would be best to let you have a deserved rest. However, I do intend to come back to have my share of pleasure and orgasms, and feel you coming on my mouth many more times too._

_PS: Be ready, I can be back anytime and we both know I’m always close enough to hear you.”_

And with that she went back to her home flying, going straight to the bathroom to take a shower and relieve a little of the tension between her legs.


	2. Red No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat get's her revenge, and a little more than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, guys! I didn't think my life would get so crazy to the point of barely having time to translate this last chapter.  
> Also, sorry for any mistakes you may find, my focus is completely on graduating in 18 days.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks everybody who left kudos :3

Three days. That was the time Kara stayed under the effects of whatever made her change so drastically; which later Cat discovered was an altered version of kryptonite. And now, a week later, the moment for revenge has come.

During those three days, Cat Grant had the most insane sexual experiences that she never even thought about it in her whole life. Kara was like a sex machine; they fucked in every available surface of the 43rd floor, in the restroom of a night club – and she would deny until her last breath that she liked it – on Kara’s apartment and her mansion while Carter was at school, against a wall in a dark alley – she would deny this too - in a luxurious hotel room and in the elevator of said hotel e many other places that she could vividly remember. Three days and she passed out exhausted more times than since she started an active sexual life, she had more orgasms than in all her years of marriage and a few more female ejaculations than she ever believed her body was capable of doing. It was the best three days of her life. Her body was still recovering from the marathon of sex and even after a week she still sported purple marks in some places; but that just served to make her remember the most delicious adventure she ever had.

However, she could never forget that there wasn’t a time in those days where she held the control of the situation, and being Cat Grant, the Queen of Media, she couldn’t let that slide. Kara had taken her power and now she would pay for it, in a very pleasurable way. Finishing the touches on her hair she heard the doorbell ring and with no hurry she descended the stairs to open the door. There was no surprise when she saw her personal assistant and National City’s beloved hero standing on the other side wearing a beautiful and familiar black dress.

“I see you followed my instructions.” She received a nod as answer and took a step back to let the blonde enter the house. “Come.” Closing the door, she went to the stairs again, not looking behind once, knowing without seeing that she was being followed.

Walking to the end of the hallway she opened a door that hide another set of stairs that went to the attic. A satisfied smile graced her lips seeing the young woman standing in the doorway with such an astonished expression.

“What- what is all this?” She asked analyzing the space. It was a bedroom with a big bed on the center with an iron headboard and handcuffs on it, what looked like a bucket of ice and a whip on its side.

“This is how I’m going to show you who really has all the power.” She answered rolling up the sleeves of her crisp white shirt to her elbows. “Come.” Her hand was offered.

Hesitantly she took the proffered hand and with slow steps came to a stop in front of her boss, letting go of the smooth small hand.

“Turn so I can look at you. Slowly.” Her amber eyes roamed every inch of that body. “I could hardly admire your body in this beautiful black dress when you took me to that night club. You looked ravishing, more so now with the glasses.” The small hand touched the arms of the glasses, sliding down to a soft cheek, outlining pink lips with a thumb, and then holding her jaw fiercely and colliding their lips in a hungry kiss.

“You are such a good girl, aren’t you?” A nod. “But you were such a bad girl and did what you shouldn’t, right?” Another nod. “Are you ready to be punished?” A third nod as confirmation; she realized that Kara was a little nervous still. “Don’t be nervous, it won’t hurt; much.” She whispered the last word into her ear, biting the earlobe without holding back.

Taking her time, she caressed the strong muscles of the hero’s arms, descending to her soft hands, then changing course to her waist and going to her back, tracing her spine through the black fabric.

“You are so sexy. Your beauty is so natural, Kara, better than any fantasy or actress that could ever exist.” The praises were said between bites and licks on the exposed neck of the younger woman. “This got me an idea. Don’t move.” Without waiting for an answer, the CEO disappeared through the door.

Kara did as she was told and did not move, only assessing the room with more attention. She didn’t know how to feel about what was about to happen; nervous, anxious, excited or even a little scared. Of course, she knew Cat could never hurt her truthfully, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid of what this could mean to her relationship with her boss. But before she could drown in those thoughts, she heard the footsteps getting closer and soon Cat was inside the room again, this time carrying a camera and tripod.

“I must confess, I always wanted to find the perfect person to film during moments of pleasure and lust and you, Kara Danvers, is the perfect woman. This black dress that hugs your curves like a second skin, the glasses that makes you sexier, the innocence and shyness on your face; all of that just makes you a big temptation. And do you know what is the best part?” She never waited for an answer. “I’m going to film it all. You are mine tonight and I’m going to enjoy every minute now and every time I watch it.” Her smile was so malicious while she adjusted the tripod. Going back to the blonde hero she ran her hands up her back to the zipper and dragged it down, fingertips touching the newly exposed skin. “Lay down on the bed.” It wasn’t a request.

Kara was more than turned on with all those touches, barely controlling the reactions of her body. Her mind could only process the commands given by that sexy voice on her ear.

With weak legs she crawled through the big bed and laid down on her back, head meeting the softest pillow ever. When she looked at her boss again, the older woman was behind the camera, filming her every move; it was a surprise to feel butterflies on her stomach in anticipation of what was to come and how all these things felt forbidden and thrilling at the same time.

“You better be ready for what comes next.” Cat warned going to the bed, eyes locked on the strong and defined body on her bed.

During the days Kara was under the effects of red kryptonite, Cat wasn’t able to enjoy much of the body she craved so much. She was always the one receiving pleasure and attention, but hardly giving it back; it was like the hero was denying her the thing she wanted the most. Feeling her own body vibrating with need, she stopped denying herself the skin to skin contact, fingertips gliding from defined abs to her left arm, watching with pride the goosebumps. She cuffed first the left arm and made the way back, this time her fingertips went all the way to the left foot, tying it to the bed with a rope. Next was the right foot and right hand. It was impossible to deny it was a scene to behold; National City’s hero tied to the bed, half naked, breathing heavily and dark blue eyes almost swallowed by dilated pupils watching every move like a hawk, and even though she had the strength to easily break free, they both knew she wouldn’t.

Cat did not stay admiring for long though. Going to the nightstand she opened a drawer and took a scissor, without preamble she cut the red bra in the middle, exposing perfect, round breasts to her hungry eyes. With a playful smile she let the cold tip of the metal slide to the red lacy underwear, cutting the strings that held it in place, covering her prize.

Kara exhaled after holding her breath until the last string was cut off, her heart pulsing blood through her body as fast as it could. Her senses were much sharper, feeling the smallest of touches, hearing the smallest sounds made by their bodies, smelling the arousal permeating the whole room; everything enclosed on those four walls was heightened and her senses didn’t pass those walls either.

“Are you wet for me, Kara? Hm?” She provoked by taking the damp lace, exposing her. She dipped her index finger into the soft colored labia to collect the warm honey, taking it to her mouth, moaning unashamedly in pleasure.

“Miss Grant…” It was almost a prayer. She was not a super in this moment, with her body in the verge of a collapse just by seeing Cat’s finger disappearing inside luscious lips coated with her essence.

“Yes, Kara?” Her voice was pure innocence.

“I-I…” She what? Should she beg for her touch, for her kisses?

Cat couldn’t hold herself seeing the desperation and confusion in those sky-blue eyes. The girl didn’t know what to do or how to voice her wants and needs, and that was perfect; by the end of the night Kara would know exactly how to vocalize what she wanted and would finally understand what real power is.

“Shh. I know what you need.” She caressed her cheek. “Shall we begin?” She stole a kiss that left Kara breathless, then went back to the nightstand, taking the bucket of ice and the cat whip. “Don’t you dare block your senses or make yourself less sensitive. I want you to feel everything, as if you were human.” She warned before using the tales to caress the tanned skin for a few moments.

Taking a deep and fortifying breath, she expelled the air and brought down the whip on the right breast. A scream turned into a moan escaped thin lips when an ice cube was put on top of the beaten nipple. Cat proceeded with the treatment throughout the whole extension of the body, until you only could see red marks or wet patches of melted ice.

Kara was a mess by the time Cat delivered the last lashing of the whip on her front; eyes closed, head thrown back, moaning without a care, red skin, sex and thighs glistening with her essence that dripped from her opening to the bedsheets. However, Cat was not done yet. She put the whip on the bed and submerged her hands on the extremely cold water inside the bucket, just to turn back, kneel on the bed between Kara’s legs and start to knead the excessive hot skin.

“Cat, please.” She begged again. Her body was being assaulted by so many sensations that it was going into overload, ready to explode any moment. 

“Please what? I need you to tell me Kara.” She got out of the bed to dry her hands.

“Touch me, make me come. I’m begging you.” It was possible to feel tears of frustration and desperation gathering on her eyes, making her say the first words that came to mind without shame, body missing instantly the touch of cold hands.

“Everything on its own time, darling. Don’t forget this is your punishment. And if you behave and accept your penalty like a good girl, I might let you come in the end.” She positioned herself on the hero’s right side, taking the cuff and rope from the right side and bringing it to the left, forcing Kara to change position, staying on her side, hands and feet tied together. “You have a very nice ass, you know? Round, soft, firm; I always want to touch it when I see it covered by that red little piece of garment of your Supergirl’s uniform.” She squeezed the tight globes, relishing in the whimpering it evoked.

Nothing could have prepared Kara for this kind of torture; not on Earth and not on Krypton. There’re so many sensations at the same time, pleasure that she never thought possible to feel in her condition of superpowered alien. She could feel her core contracting, hear the warm liquid gushing out of her pussy and spreading on her inner thighs. It wasn’t a small feat either, to be able to lower her powers at different levels at the same time just because someone told her too.

“Let’s see how long it takes to make your ass just as red as the rest of you.”

Not wasting any time, she dipped her hand on the cold water again and brought it back to grab those firm ass globes. She waited only enough for the girl to relax and then slapped her butt with all her strength, smiling when her handprint showed a few seconds later. The whimpers and groans spurred her on and soon she found a good rhythm, transfixed with the glowing red marks.

Kara opened her eyes in fright when she felt an orgasm crashing down on her so quickly it would be impossible to prevent or even tell. Cat would be furious, but it was too late already and when that small hand collided with her buttock the pleasure simply exploded, blurring her vision and feeling her body with tremors.

Cat just stood there watching, not capable to form any kind of reaction, much less believing what she was seeing. The girl’s body was shaking with what she assumed was an orgasm, without being touched on her intimate parts. So, she stood there, unmoving, until the blonde’s breath got back to normal and her glazed eyes focused back on the present.

“Did you just…?” She asked still a little bewildered.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Kara only nodded, filling her lungs with oxygen just to murmur “I’m sorry”, gaze cast down.

“That was unexpected, to say the least. But you should not have disobeyed me. Unfortunately, your punishment just got worse.” She finished talking and started unbuttoning her silk shirt slowly. Pulling the sleeves, she took off the shirt, exposing her breasts clad on a midnight blue bra. The clothes were put aside, the CEO got up and maneuvered the hero back to her initial position on the bed, then she discarded her pants, went to the camera to get the perfect angle for what she was about to do.

She got back up on the bed, crawling until she could seat on defined and strong abs, her wet panties making contact with warm skin, feeling her take a deep breath and hold for a few moments; her smile got bigger with each response she could elicit.

“I want you to pay close attention, Kara. Don’t take your eyes off of me.” And with that she pushed the thin lace to the side and started to touch herself, first a finger spreading her folds, searching for the juices slowly making its way through her opening. She let a slow moan scape after finally having a little bit of pleasure.

Kara couldn’t be more enthralled by the scene, heart almost exploding inside her chest so strong it beat, pussy contracting against nothing, desperately feeling her body got worked up all over again, her mind screaming for her to extricate herself and take what she wanted.

“Don’t even think about it.” Cat warned moaning. She had added one more finger in the equation, body responding quickly; she knew she would not last much longer and Kara’s hungry gaze just fueled her desire.

The hero was using every bit of training to control herself and not rip off the restrains and devour Cat. She could smell the sex, almost tasting it on her mouth, remembering all the times she had her tongue buried between those thighs. Kara’s body started to shake with the strength to hold back, the sheets between her thighs ruined with her juices and, at the same time that she wanted to close her eyes, she also did not have the will to do it or to disobey Cat’s orders again.

“Kara.” She whimpered while penetrating herself with two fingers. Her hips rolling on her fingers without any thought, a brutal pace being set by the increasing moans and whimpers of frustration from the girl below her, the climax approaching fast as she was unable to stop. “Kara!” She almost screamed the name this time, shaking with the force of the release, essence dripping down the hero’s stomach

“Cat.” The name was murmured so low she thought she was hearing things, but when her eyes met the ones of her assistant, she felt like that orgasm never happened and she was craving another one right away.

The familiar baby blue eyes were so dark, consumed by dilated pupils that left only a little line of blue filled with lust, desire, a never-ending hunger that devoured her body without so much as a touch. Not able to hold herself any longer, she took her panties off and threw it somewhere on the floor, dragging herself up and around those strong arms until she was hovering over that pretty face. Getting a fistful of soft long hair, she pushed the girl’s head and growled “Eat me.” Seconds before descending on pink lips.

Kara didn’t hesitate and started licking Cat’s pussy like it was ice cream, tongue going from her entrance to clit, circling the bundle of nerves lightly before going back down and sucking all the honey from the source. The taste on her tongue, the soft thighs on her cheek, the smell of sex, sweat and something that was definitely them were heavy on the air; each of these senses were causing her to enter a state of ecstasy where nothing else mattered besides making this gorgeous woman fall over the edge of pleasure. Determined to do her best job on her submissive position, she used her tongue to enter the tight channel with a quick movement as far as it could go. Using her powers to her advantage, she started to make extremely fast movements to the point where it almost seemed like a vibrator, making her boss scream with the sensation and hold firmly to the headboard. What none of them expected in that moment, so lost they were to the pleasure, was that Cat was going to cum so hard she was going to squirt, body shaking with spasms, knuckles turning white so strong was her hold on the headboard, a scream tearing out from her throat while Kara didn’t stop for a second; she had no idea how the girl was not suffocating yet.

Feeling her arms and legs giving out, she inclined and let herself fall on the bed, missing the girl for a few inches only. With closed eyes she tried to regain her normal breathing and slow down her racing heart, her body was still giving little tremors and her legs felt like jelly. Turning her face, she wasn’t able to stop a low chuckle from scaping her lips seeing the state of her assistant. Kara had her eyes closed and her sunny smile, hair and breasts partially covered by Cat’s juices while her face and neck were completely smeared, her breathing was a little labored, but she looked extremely happy with the outcome and not bothered at all with the mess on her body.

“I think you need a shower, Kara,” She commented watching the girl’s every move, voice laced with affection.

“I think so, too.” She licked her lips to bring more of that bittersweet taste to her mouth.

“You’re such a good girl Kara. Maybe I’ll give you some reward on the shower.”

For a moment, the hero had forgotten about her own need, but hearing the word reward made her sex pulse with renewed want.

Showing how equal she could be to her namesake, Cat crawled slowly until she was on top of Kara on all fours, releasing the girl from her restrains with ease. Then she proceeded to help clean the younger blonde a little and, on an impulse, she started to lick her face, going from eyes, to nose, to cheeks, lips and then descending to jaw, neck and finally the top of her breasts, enjoying the mix of sweat and her own cum.

“Cat…” She groaned squirming, body set on fire with that hot muscle travelling on her skin.

“It’s okay. I’m going to finish untying you and take you to a hot shower. I’ll take care of you there, Supergirl.” She whispered before giving one final lick to parted lips. “Come.” She offered a hand; the camera on the side completely forgotten.

Accepting the offer, they walked hand in hand into a door the hero had not notice was there before. The bathroom was elegant, like most things Cat Grant, even though it only contained the basics; a white sink with a small cabinet underneath it, the walls a light shade of greyish blue, the shower in the corner had two walls and the floor with subway white tiles and all the metals were made of copper, giving it a vintage look to it.

Cat went straight to the cabinet, taking out a black dildo out of it. Kara’s eyes widened seeing the size of the toy in those delicate hands; it was, at least 7 and a half inches long and very thick, not to the point of hurting, but it would be the biggest she ever tried.

“Cat.” She could feel her knees getting weak just seeing the CEO putting the dildo on the strap-on.

“Hands on the sink, Kara.” The order was delivered clear, giving space to the hero get in position. The journalist didn’t waste time moving behind her and sliding the toy between those strong legs, grazing her labia and making her whine. With a slow and steady movement of in and out, Cat got on her tiptoes to press the black dildo more into those outer lips and murmur on her ear. “How much do you want to cum, Kara?” She finished the question with a hard bite on the girl’s shoulder.

“A lot. I’ll do anything, Miss Grant. Anything.” She said with her head down, exposing the back of her neck.

“Then do everything I tell you too. However, I want you to see it all and I want to see your face; lets change places.” The loss of contact made Kara whimper. “Patience, darling.” Then she went and closed the door, revealing a full body mirror. “Come here.”

Kara stopped in front of the mirror, finally seeing how red her skin was; controlling her powers to the point where she could feel everything and not heal immediately was not only worth it, but also a huge achievement. She felt delicate hands roaming her back, going to her stomach and gliding through her arms until their fingers intertwined and Cat put it on the mirror’s cold surface. Those same hands made a path down to her hips, pulling her a little bit closer; a foot touching hers in a silence command to open more her legs. And suddenly, there it was again, the cold tip of the dildo teasing her folds, however, this time she could see it in the mirror.

Cat was making deliberate movements, paying attention to each reaction it was causing the girl. It was easy to know when exactly the young blonde saw the toy between her legs, her storm blue eyes getting darker, lips parting to exhale heavy breaths, body moving in sync with Cat’s without even realizing it. Not wanting to wait anymore, the CEO thrust the cock inside without warning, their combined moans breaking the silence. She kept a slow and strong rhythm, enjoying the feeling of the base of the toy pressing against her clit with every thrust and of the trembling body beneath her fingertips.

Kara was being tortured in the most delicious way, but it still was torture. Her body was shaking, her hands opening and closing over the mirror, trying to find something to hold, to keep herself in the moment.

“Please. Please.” She couldn’t take it anymore; her body was too hot and weak.

“Look at me.” Her voice was low, but the order clear. In the same moment their eyes connected. “See how beautiful you are when at my mercy? Your breasts going up and down with our movements, your toned stomach quivering.” Her hands followed her words. “How I fill you completely.” The hero’s eyes accompanied the move of those hands, breathing labored and moans growing until the blue eyes fixated on the small patch of black silicone getting in and out of her pussy. “But more important, look how my hands are great in your body, how we look magnificent together.” Her words were punctuated by one hand massaging a breast and the other lightly touching the engorged clit.

“Look at us, Kara. Don’t you think we match?” Cat didn’t know where all these words were coming from, but she was as enthralled by their image as Kara was, and even knowing that these words could change everything between them, she couldn’t find the courage to brush it off as something from the moment. Besides, she knew very well the danger of getting involved with someone with more enemies than her that most of the times were powerful aliens.

Shaking her head to chase these thoughts, she came back to the moment and quickened her thrusts, moaning with the younger girl, their eyes never leaving one another, her fingers working at the same pace in the pink and swollen clit.

“I can’t take it anymore, Miss Grant, I don’t… I don’t.” But she couldn’t finish the sentence, her body on the verge of exploding, legs shaking, sex pulsing, and the intensity exchanged between their eyes were so strong and thick, it would be impossible to last even one more minute.

“Then don’t hold back, come for me, Kara.” In that moment everything around them faded into nothingness, there was only them, the orgasm taking both their bodies in an explosion of pleasure so powerful they both went to the floor, trembling and whimpering, covered in sweat. Kara had the mind to move to the side so as to not crush the older woman. Cat followed her movements, dildo still inside her making hard to breathe, she could barely think at all, less of all tell her lungs to expand enough to breath normally. And the CEO was having the same difficulties, however, she was able to hug the hero and give chaste kisses on her back and neck.

“Kara?” She called in a low voice, but it seemed the girl was out. “Kara, I’m going to take the toy out, it might make you a little uncomfortable.” She warned and received only a nod as acknowledgment, hearing her grunt when the toy went out.

“I think you ruined me, Catherine Jane Grant.” She murmured turning and looking into beautiful hazel eyes, a little smile playing at her lips.

“What do you mean by that?” She had an inkling to what it meant.

“It means, that I don’t know if someday I’m going to meet someone with the capacity to take me to another world like you just did. Or if I want to.” The last words were so small and quiet, she barely heard it.

“Maybe I don’t want you to.” She let out in a breath. There. She had said it. Now it was time to deal with the consequences of her choices. However, seeing that sunny smile directed at her, sky blue eyes shining with something she was scared to name; she thought that maybe, just maybe, the consequences wouldn’t be so hard to overcome with some help, especially from a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this little story, or my writing. I have a few more fanfics in this fandom to translate, so if you guys like my work I might work on translating the rest and on writing a few new ideas I have.
> 
> Anyways, that's it. Hope you guys liked, and maybe we'll see each other around.  
> You can find me on tumblr (l-s-wild) or on FB on my writer profile LS Wild. Feel free to call me if you want to talk or anything :3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have time to translate the next and last chapter soon, where Cat gets revenge in a very delicious way.  
> Leave Kudos, comments, Bookmark, anyway. You guys can find me on tumblr too (l-s-wild).  
> Until the next chapter :3


End file.
